Thoughts
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Lilly never got to have fun, and tonight she thought she was going to brake that streak. Well, if you consider a coma fun, then she had a blast! * this is a really sweet story with Kurt, cause he seems left out.* please read and review!


They ran down the hall of the Franklin Depew hospital as fast as they could. How could this have gone so wrong?

"Kurt, can you go any faster?" Xavier asked, trying to stay calm for his friend's sake. It was obvious that Kurt was worried. Who wouldn't be if the love of their life was at death's door? All Xavier could do for his friend at this point was stay calm, which was hard, but truly worth it. They rushed through the door and found her, a young girl, maybe 14, laying on the bed unconscious. Her head was bandaged, and the doctors said that she was in a coma. A tear fell down Kurt's cheek. 'why did this happen to her' he wondered, not even bothering to catch the tear before it hit the floor. Xavier was racking his brain, trying to figure out what to do. Then it occurred to him, he could go into her thoughts and keep her alive that way. He concentrated, and with good luck, hacked into the central systems of her brain.

"Lilly, stay with me. What happened yesterday? Tell me what happened yesterday."

Her brain raced and whizzed, and soon a movie of recent memories flashed before him.

"Alright! Twenty laps, now!" Wolverine yelled. She sprang off like a bullet, and took the lead. Soon she was up beside him, completely finished.

"done already?"

"ya… Can I go now?" By now she was hopping up and down with excitement.

" Fine! Hey, don't get your self killed while I'm responsible for you!"

"okay! I'll take that into consideration!"

She ran into her room, and started to put on her light purple gown, with white gloves and hair curled. Kurt was taking her to the school winter dance, and she couldn't be more excited. She dashed into the hall, well, more like hopped in attempt to get her white heels on. Stumbling, she fell into the arms of Bobby Drake, the Ice Man.

"Man you look pretty! Sure ya don't wanna take up my offer?"

"Dangit Bobby! You know I'm going with Kurt, so stop asking!"

"Fine, fine, see you later then…" He quickly escaped her death glare, and flew into the kitchen. She soon saw Beast, and hopped over to where he was standing.

"Hiya!" she chirped.

"Well hi, don't you look nice?"

"Thanks! Do you know where my date is?"

"I think he's still in his room."

"okay! Thanks!" and with that, she was gone, up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Kurt slowly opened the door. He was in a black suit with a purple tie and his hair combed nicely to the side.

"God you look handsome!"

"so do you, I mean, vell, you know vhat I mean." His German accent was so cute when he was nervous.

" Look! Look! I got gloves to cover my claw scars!" She pulled one off to reveal gruesome scars beside each knuckle. Her mutant powers where similar to Wolverines, with the exception of his amazing healing ability. She hated herself for that. She was so strong, bones practically indestructible, but it still took so darn long for her to heal. Her hands would bleed for hours after outstretching her long bone swards, and that just killed her.

"Zat's great! Are you veady to go?"

"yep! Let's roll!"

They ran downstairs and outside to the car of the mysterious Gene Grey.

"you lovebirds ready to go?" she asked as she opened the door for the two.

Now they where driving down the highway. Lights in their marvelous town flew by, each shimmering, dancing it's own ballet in the moonlight. Wham! Something hit the car, the car didn't hit it, but it hit them.

"hang on, I got this!" Lilly said as she climbed out of the car.

"oh crap…" She had seen this before. That was a finger, actually a middle finger. A giant robotic middle finger, it had to be a sentinel. A sentinel was upside-down flipping her off!

"Well, don't get smart with me, you filthy fingered robot! Go cuss somebody your own size!"

Her claws ripped through her gloves, though she was too mad to feel any pain. Blood dripped from her hands onto her silky purple dress.

" well crap! I never get to have any fun! Ever! Every time something good happens to me, some dag-blasted robot attacks the city, or a meteor lands, or Magneto's got some evil plot! Well no! Not this time 'cause-" By now, she was on top of the massive hunk of metal, ready to decapitate the monstrosity when she noticed something. About two dozen glowing red lights emerged out of the darkness.

" uh Guys! I might need some help out here!" she yelled. Like a flash, Gene and Kurt where out of the car and ready to help, but by now it was a lost cause. The robot shook, and Lilly fell to the ground, contorted and unconscious. The memory went black.

Xavier wished he could do more , but he wished more that she would wake up. He looked at Nightcrawler, whose love was almost long for the world. He was sitting in the windowsill of the hospital room, secretly crying. Then something amazing happened, Lilly's eyes began to open!

" Kurt?" she asked sleepily.

"Wes! I am vright here! I vill alvays be vright here."

"God I love your accent, and you too…"

All he could do was smile.


End file.
